Electronic circuits such as those used in switched mode applications and in control circuits for DC motors typically require a number of different semiconductor components such as transistor devices and semiconductor diodes. The circuit is typically provided by one or more electronic modules, each module typically including a number of devices. A number devices may be provided within a single module in various ways.
In one approach, a single semiconductor body is provided which includes both transistor structures and semiconductor diode structures. This arrangement has the advantage that the space required by the circuit is reduced. However, the manufacture of the semiconductor body including two or more different types of device is expensive.
An alternative approach is to manufacture each type of device in a separate semiconductor die and provide a module which includes, for example, separate transistor dies and semiconductor diode dies within a single housing. Typically, two or more dies are mounted adjacent each other on a single die pad, as is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,093, within the module. This approach has the advantage that cheaper manufacturing methods can be used to produce the different dies. However, this approach has the disadvantage that modules with two or more semiconductor components require additional electrical connections to electrically connect the different components. This increases the inductive load and inductive losses and causes switching losses.
Additionally, two or more die attachment processes are required to mount the dies next to each other on the die pad so that the assembly process is more complicated. The plurality of semiconductor components also requires a certain minimum area within the package housing not only due to the size of the components themselves, but also due to the space required by the two die attachment processes. The size to which the package housing of the module can be reduced is, therefore, limited.
It is, therefore, desired to provide an electronic module in which two or more semiconductor components can be more efficiently accommodated and which can be cost-effectively assembled.